


Destined Dawn

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t post to another site, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After another nightmare, Keith decides to tell Shiro how he really feels before he loses him for good.*Major Voltron S8 spoilers.*





	Destined Dawn

Keith bolted upright in a cold sweat, startled and alone.

His chest heaving beneath a soaked shirt, the Paladin stared absently across the bedroom, his hazy mind teetering between reality and the dream world. The fog slowly lifted and his consciousness came to.

_A dream. It was all a dream._

 

Keith sighed, burying his face in his hands, trying to stifle a frustrated scream, recalling that - tragically - not all of it was complete fantasy.

Allura’s sacrifice, coupled with Lance’s broken heart.

The deafening screams of entire evaporated realities, wiped out in the blink of an eye.

And that overbearing weight of guilt, lamenting his inability to protect the lives of others. The burden of responsibility always made for a poor companion in the quiet of night.

 

Of course, there was that other curious bubble in the corner of his unconscious when he surrendered to sleep, a troubling vision that shamed him terribly.

Losses were still strongly felt since that day, and there was Keith, fretting over something that seemed unimportant in the grander scheme of things. However, that other part of his dream was also a loss to Keith, something from deep within his heart.

Losing the man most important to him.

 

That dark seed only spread a plague of doubt quicker, reminding Keith that Shiro seemed more distant these days, most likely because his interest in him faded. He tried to tell himself it was out of their defenders of the universe duty taking priority, but his own brain fought against him.

Corrupting him with painful thoughts, of being alone again.

Rejected. Abandoned. Broken.

 

Springing to his feet, Keith suddenly darted out of his bedroom, tearing down the corridor. Sweat droplets cascaded down his determined face, his mind a blur of instincts and impulses.

_Shiro. Must find Shiro._

_Before it’s too late._

 

Pounding upon the entrance to Shiro’s quarters, Keith’s reddened eyes widened as the Captain finally opened the door. The taller man clearly came to from his own slumber, rubbing his eyes wearily and dressed in nothing more than casual leggings and a black tank top.

“...Keith?” Shiro mumbled, concerned by the late visit. “You okay? What’s wro-?”

 

His words were cut off by Keith’s lips crushing against his in a hard kiss, almost knocking Shiro off his feet. Only a hand against the frame of the door prevented the two from falling to the floor, as Keith’s need overruled everything else.

His need to obey what his heart longed for, even if just in this one act of selfishness.

The young man kept the momentum by seizing hold of the sides of Shiro’s face and holding him close. Keith had literally took the opportunity with his two hands after too long sheltering his heart.

There was no chance of him chickening out now.

 

Meanwhile, Shiro remained rooted to the spot, taken completely by surprise in his sleepy state. A part of him wondered if this was all a perfect little dream he had no desire to wake from, but Keith’s attempt to eagerly deepen the kiss shattered that illusion.

By the time Keith nipped Shiro’s bottom lip before reluctantly breaking the kiss, releasing his hold on him, the Captain short circuited, left a flushed and confused mess. Still clutching desperately to the doorway, Shiro panted softly, touching his lips with wide-eyed disbelief.

Keith just _kissed_ him.

“...K-Keith… What…?”

 

Suddenly, the Paladin interrupted him, desperate to unload his suppressed feelings. “Shiro, please! Listen to me! I know things haven’t been the same between us recently! I know a lot has happened, but I have to tell you now or I might never get the chance...”

Keith gazed softly into those dark eyes he admired so much. “Shiro, I _love_ you… so please…” Shiro gasped, as tears pricked stubbornly at Keith’s eyes, a sole tear rolling down his cheek.

In as all voice, the Paladin pleaded, “...don’t leave me…”

 

Heartbroken at the sight of Keith’s tears, Shiro immediately reached out and ran a finger along the other man’s face, brushing away the cool tear. His voice was gentle as always when it came to Keith. “Oh, Keith. I will _never_ abandon you.”

Submitting to the tender touch, Keith rested his hand on Shiro’s warm one, cherishing the warmth against his cheek. “Really?”

“Of course,” Shiro answered back, smiling reassuringly. “Keith… I love you too. You never gave up on me, saved me over and over again. And you mean the world to me. I’m sorry for neglecting you.”

 

_Shiro… He loves me back._

_I never thought..._

Keith rubbed his eyes, relieved to know his intense feelings were not one-sided. “No, it’s me. You deserve to be happy, so I thought you were too busy dealing with me to… _be_ happy.”

Never losing patience, Shiro stroked Keith’s cheek. “Hey, why wouldn’t you make me happy? You’re the one that’s stuck hanging out with this old timer, right?”

Shiro’s wink got a soft laugh from Keith, recalling their early days at the Garrison. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Every moment I spend with you _feels_ right. Like, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side, Shiro.”

A flush spread across Shiro’s cheeks. “Consider the honour mutual. Ready to see what our future holds together?”

 

The Captain slowly held his other hand out, only for Keith to take hold, their fingers entwined. As the two shared blissful smiles with one another, Keith rested his head upon Shiro’s chest, treasuring the sound of his strong heartbeat.

“ _Our_ future. That’s got a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise what inspired this. Finished S8 today and like other fans, I'm heavily conflicted by the ending, given how the series - and certain character relationships - were written up until that point.
> 
> In my heart, I will always love Sheith. I will never stop writing stories about their bond because it is truly one of the most beautiful parts about Voltron. The journey lovingly crafted by passionate writers, voice actors and artists was unforgettable along with the friends I've made along the way, even if the destination at series' end was a little disappointing.
> 
> This was complete wish fulfilment on how I wanted the show to end, rewriting the Epilogue like something Keith fears happening because he holds back his true feelings for Shiro, and the inevitable loss and abandonment from someone who means the world to him.
> 
> This is not intended to bash staff or the ship between Shiro and Curtis, but rather an alternate take on what could have been and for fellow Sheithers who are feeling it right now.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
